The invention pertains to detection of fluids. Particularly, the invention relates to such detection with concentrator and separator devices. More particularly, it pertains to the detection of fluids with integrated devices.
Aspects of structures and processes related to gas sensors may be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,894, issued May 28, 2002, and entitled “Gas Sensor with Phased Heaters for Increased Sensitivity,” which is incorporated herein by reference, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,035, issued Jul. 24, 1990, and entitled “Measurement of Thermal Conductivity and Specific Heat,” which is incorporated herein by reference.